


Forgotten Doll

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: And all that was left behind was a beloved doll





	Forgotten Doll

It was Lance the first to see it. Of course it was him. No one had the eyes he had. He wasn’t the team’s sharpshooter by luck. So of course it’d be him the first one to notice such a thing. And of course it was not fair. It was not fair. Because out of them all, Lance had the biggest family, the deepest homesickness, the largest compassion. The one who most loved children and the one who most wished to go back to the ones he left back on Earth.

“It’s a doll.” Because of course it was. For the Universe had a twisted way of saying things, for It would not be satisfied in telling them the planet had been beyond saving, It had to show them what was left of an once thriving society.

The object had four arms and no legs, almost like a slime monster with arms. Three heads, one of them hanging by a thread, each with five beady eyes. Still, it was clearly a toy, a doll. Something that was loved by someone, if the faded color and hand sewed patches meant anything. It had been loved by a young child, most likely. Maybe a teenager who didn’t want to get rid of precious childhood memories. Or a parent who kept it carefully so it would one day bring the same joy to the next generation. A loved doll left behind in the ruins of a civilization, a doll that could never return to its owner for by then they resided in a different plane of existence.

“Nadia and Sylvio would’ve loved this.” Lance held the toy in his hands carefully, as if afraid it would turn into dust, pressing it against his heart. “Nadia would put a pretty bow in it and Sylio would make a cardboard rocket and they’d play Pretty Cool Space Explorers together.”

“They will.” Hunk whispered, gently cradling his best friend to his chest. “They will and you’ll play with them. You’ll patch it up and you’ll take it to them and they’ll love it. And I’m sure… I’m sure the first owner will be happy to know their doll will be loved by such amazing people.”

Lance was a silent cryer. The team never knew if they liked it or not, as it made easier for him to hide his feelings and drowned everything in an uncomfortable silence. But, at that moment, they decided they preferred the silent crying. The memory of Lance sobbing loudly as he clutched a forgotten doll to his chest would forever burn in their minds.


End file.
